


We fall down together.

by Constellalune



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, I Don't Even Know, Lauki - Freeform, Lauren Sinclair - Freeform, Purple Hyacinth, kieran white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune
Summary: “Maybe we will."And this time we will go down together and we will get up together because we are- and will always be meant to beTogether.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	We fall down together.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livbean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livbean/gifts).



She sees a sword in front of her, shining in front of her, blinding her almost and for a moment she freezes. She’s stuck and can’t move. Her eyes widen in shock and her thoughts are all over. 

_So this is how it ends._

She shuts her eyes closed, waiting for the sharp blade to meet with her but it never comes. Lauren opens her eyes and sees a body laying a few feet away from her, his body coated in blood. Not just any body, it was _him._

Kieran.

Just opposite him lays the unmoving, bloody body of Sake. Her eyes dilate as she watches as Kieran’s chest heaves up and down, clutching onto his abdomen. Lauren crawls up to him and sees a large gash in his abdomen. He had a deep cut in his arm, his shirt ripped slightly and crimson coated his thigh.

“No, no, no.” She whispers, “Shit, no.”

He breathes heavily. 

“ **It’s okay. It’s okay.** ” He says barely louder than a whisper. 

She holds onto his hand that is coated in blood, _his_ blood. Tears blur her eyes but she blinks them away. She would not cry, no, she won’t, because he was going to be okay, he _is_ going to be okay. 

“Okay, we’re going to get you out of here, okay? We’re going to get out and it’s going to be okay, alright?” 

She caresses his cheek, “Stay with me, okay? Just please stay with me.” She begs, tears threatening to wet her soft cheeks. 

“Lauren…” He whispers, “Just… get out. Go.” 

She shakes her head, her tears burning her eyes. No, she will not cry, “No Kieran. No, I am not leaving you, no.” 

“You have to. You won’t survive.” 

“I can’t leave you, Kieran, I just can’t, okay? If one of us goes down-“

“The other one goes down too. We go down together.” He completes and coughs blood. She holds his hand tighter, “Not this time, my dear superior. Not this time.” 

She tries making him stand up but he wouldn’t let her and he groans in pain. He shook his head and she fell down with him. 

_She fell down with him. They fall together, they get up together._

_But not this time, no. They don’t get up together._

“If only you loved me like you love him…” He says suddenly, his voice trailing off. 

Lauren looks at him shocked, “W-who?” 

He chuckles, or tries to, “Your little flower boy.” 

Everything is happening too fast. It is too much to process as once, the world around her seems to spin, her mind isn’t clear. 

“D-dylan?” 

He nods, “He loved you so much. And I know you do too. Look at the amount you did for him. He would’ve been so happy.” He smiles, a genuine one, “His little Ren.” 

She feels tears drip down. For Dylan not Kieran. She will not cry for Kieran. He is going to live. They are going to get up together. 

As much as she hated to admit it, she loved the way Kieran said ‘Ren’ more than the way Dylan ever did. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest. She loved Dylan but she hadn’t realized until she met Kieran, that each passing year, her love for him was fading. Lauren was forgetting him, his voice, his laugh, the way his eyes lit up when he smiled, She was forgetting him.

The past 10 years, she was doing it out of _guilt_ not _love._

“No, Kieran, no. I love you. I love you, okay? Just as much as I loved him.” She says through her tears, smiling and nodding as if she were agreeing with her own statement, “I love you, Kieran.”

“That’s a lie. No, I don’t deserve it.”

She takes his head that lay on the floor and sets him on her lap. Lauren placed a palm on his cheek and strokes it. 

“You do. You deserve all the love in the world and I love you, okay? So please, don’t leave me, Kieran. Please don’t.” 

He chuckles slightly, “You don’t love me. Not after what I did to you, I don’t deserve your forgiv-.”

“Kieran, shut up, okay? Shut up.” She says and kisses his forehead, “I love you. Why won’t you believe me?” She asks softly, into his head, her voice slightly muffled. 

“My pocket.” Kieran says. 

Lauren frowns and reaches for his pocket. She feels something jutting out a little. It was soft and long. She pulls it out, holding a royal colored flower, with petals shaped like starfish covering it’s long stalk. 

A purple hyacinth. 

He tries to say something but he coughs more and she brings him close to her chest. His eyes seem to say “I’m sorry” and Lauren nods in understanding. 

After a few moments of staying like that he finally manages to say, “Despite everything, despite everything I’ve done, I just…” His voice tails off. 

“I don’t think I want to die yet, Lauren.” He says, his lip quivering a little, like a small scared child.

She holds onto him harder, his tears wetting his cheeks. 

“I don’t want you to die either.” Lauren whispers. 

“But I’m going to anyway…” His voice is soft, and his pulse slows, “You know... this is perfect. Dying in the arms of my love, the only person who could ever see me as _human._ You made me feel human for the first time in years. You brought light into my life. I love you, Lauren.” 

“I love you more than anyone.” She barely makes out what he says but she can’t ask him to repeat. His pulse has stopped.

“Kieran?” She says, her voice trembling, “Please, no, no. Come back, please. Come back to me.” Lauren sobs, her entire body shakes as she holds his head close to her body. She hugs him tight, burying her face in his soft, raven hair.

“Please… please, come back to me.” She whispers and kisses his head, “I love you, Kieran. I love you so much. Even more than him. Say something, anything.”

But he doesn’t. 

And finally the tear for him falls. 

It falls with him. 

_“If one of us goes down-“_

_“The other one goes down too. We go down together.”_

He doesn’t say anything leaving her alone with the echoes of her muffled sobs.

\---------

The Hyacinth he gave was drying, each passing day it slowly died a little, each passing day, the pain only got worse. Was not time supposed to heal?

Not for Lauren Sinclair.

She sits in front of him and places a bouquet of flowers. They sit in silence. She lets a few tears slip down her cheeks. Lauren sniffs and wipes her face quickly. 

“Well, I got you something.” She says. She pulls out the sketchbook that was tucked under her arm and places it on him, “You’re 27 today. You already know that, I know. I just felt the need to say it out loud.” 

She continues talking, “Damn, you’re getting old. What does it feel like to be 27? 

Silence. 

She shrugs. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. We’ve got to have some drink together, right? When was the last time we even drank together? Did we ever even drink?” Lauren laughs while she pulls two glasses out of the basket. She fills barely half of it and raises it in the air, “To you!” 

She chugs down and eyes the glass that sat in front of her, untouched, “Go on, drink up.” 

He doesn’t drink. 

He isn’t there. 

Tears fall down her cheeks. 

Choking down a sob, she says, “I’ll just drink yours too, then, I guess.” 

She drinks it, swallowing her tears with it. 

“I hope you like your gift.” 

Silence. 

“I really wish you would talk.” 

Silence. 

“Please, say something, Kieran, please.” Lauren begs, “Just please…come back to me.” 

He doesn’t. 

_“If one of us goes down-“_

_“The other one goes down too. We go down together.”_

His voice suddenly says.

Lauren laughs mirthlessly, “But you left me, didn’t you? We didn’t go down together.”

_I’m sorry._ She hears him say. 

“Don’t apologize. I just miss you, Subordinate. I miss you so much.”

_I miss you too. I love you. We will meet again soon, officer. In another world, we will._

“Maybe we will.

And this time we will go down together and we will get up together because we are- and will always be meant to be”

_Together._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) I haven't written a fanfic in months which explains the crap you just read:''') Also thank you so much Liv, for helping me with posting this^3^


End file.
